paperpediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Floyd Gottfredson
Arthur Floyd Gottfredson '(Kaysville, 5 maggio 1906 - 22 luglio 1986), per anni confuso con l'inesistente autore 'Al Lewin, è stato uno tra i fumettisti Disney più apprezzato negli Stati Uniti e all'estero. È considerato l'autore che ha tratteggiato la personalità di Topolino, prima rappresentato come un "piccolo discolo" ed eroe per caso, e di molti altri personaggi dell'universo dei topi. Inoltre fu proprio lui che fece diventare Topolinia, la città dei topi, da piccolo paese di campagna a grande metropoli urbana. Biografia Floyd Gottfredson nacque in una stazione ferroviaria di Kaysville, Utah nel 1906. Sin da giovane seguì dei corsi da disegnatore e vinse diversi premi. Neanche diciottenne, perse la sensibilità della mano destra mentre andava a caccia con un suo cugino. Un colpo di fucile, infatti, lo colpì all'arto destro. Nonostante i numerosi interventi chirurgici non riuscì mai più a riacquistare una completa funzionalità della mano. Nonostante l'handicap, la sua diligenza e il suo amore per il disegno non lo fecero abbandonare l'obiettivo di diventare autore di fumetti. Ottenne un lavoro come proiezionista e animatore e nel 1929 si trasferì in California, per poter collaborare alla realizzazione delle strisce quotidiane di Topolino a cui iniziò a lavorare dal 1930. La sua prima striscia fu pubblicata il 5 maggio dello stesso anno. Gottfredson continuerò a disegnare le sue strisce fino al 1975 quando, dopo essersi ritirato in pensione, si dedicò al disegno di acquerelli che riprendono alcune scene delle sue migliori storie. La carriera alla Disney Floyd entrò negli Studi Disney il 19 dicembre 1929, e venne assunto con uno stipendio di 18 dollari alla settimana come assistente animatore per poi passare, un'anno dopo, alle strisce quotidiane sotto il comando dello stesso Walt Disney che gli assicurò un incarico (che avrebbe dovuto essere temporaneo. Inizialmente Gottfredson curava la striscia come autore completo. Dal 17 gennaio 1932 diventò il titolare della tavola settimanale, con l'aiuto di Al Taliaferro e Ted Thwaites: se ne occuperò solo fino al 1938. Sempre nello stesso anno, Floyd, diventa responsabile del reparto fumetti, il quale contava circa una decina di persone. Una delle sue prime decisione fu quella di affidare la sceneggiatura della strisce a Webb Smith, per poi passare negli anni successivi a Ted Osborne, Merrill De Maris, Bob Karp e Dick Shaw mentre Floyd continuerò a realizzare i soggetti e i disegni, Il Topolino che Gottfredson tratteggia agli inizi è sbarazzino e monello, riprende molto da vicino il personaggio che sta appassionando il pubblico dei cartoni animati. Il topo si muove in città che è ancora nello stato di "pre-urbanizzazione". Le sue attività principali sembrano quelle di attaccar briga come nella storia Topolino contro il gatto Nipp (19 gennaio - 25 febbraio 1931), dove Gottfredson viene aiutato con le chine da Earl Duvall o come in Topolino e il bel gagà (22 settembre - 26 dicembre 1930). disegnato da Floyd]] Nel corso degli anni, Gottfredson affidò al personaggio svariate spalle, per esempio Paperino (vedi Topolino e il mistero dei cappotti), Minni in diverse occasioni, oltre ad alcune storie con l'amico Orazio (vedi Topolino e i due ladri o Topolino e Orazio nel castello incantato), senza dimenticare altri personaggi minori, come Sgozza o Musone. Infine l'autore riuscì a trovare il compagno di avventure perfetto per Topolino: Pippo. Lo svampito e allampanato brachetto ideato da Walt Disney e Ub Iwerks alcuni anni prima, diventa così il migliore amico di Topolino. I loro rapporto inizia con Topolino poliziotto e Pippo suo aiutante, che ispirerà 25 anni dopo la storia Paperino e le teste a zero del grande artista genovese Giovan Battista Carpi. Eccezionale come viene tratteggiato il trio Topolino, Paperino e Pippo nella storia Topolino e i fantasmi (Topolino nella casa dei fantasmi), forse la produzione più famosa di Gottfredson. I tre sono alle prese con un caso di infestazioni spettrali nella casa del Col. Basset, in cui 7 fantasmi infestano la casa, devono indagare e risolvere il mistero per riportare la pace nell'armoniosa cittadina. Oltre alle avventure, Gottfredson si dedicò anche a storie più leggere con Topolino alle prese con varti animali; si ricorda la storia Topolino e l'elefante dove il topo si ritrova a dover accudire un elefantino, il cui nome è Bobo oppure Topolino e lo struzzo Oscar (sceneggiatura di Osborne) dove uno struzzo gli procura molti guai. Nel 1943 De Maris passò il testimone a Bill Walsh, toccò a lui curare i testi delle strisce. È sicuramente il periodo più felice per il personaggio di Topolino valorizzato anche dal ripasso a china di eccellenti autori come Dick Moores, Bill Wright, Manuel Gonzales. Nel 1947, Frank Reilly, gli successe come direttore del reparto fumetti, così Gottfredson iniziò a dedicarsi completamente alle strisce del suo Topolino. Il 26 settembre fece il suo esordio un nuovo personaggio: Eta Beta nella storia Topolino e l'uomo del 2000, che diventerò spalla fissa di Topolino fino al luglio 1950. in Topolino e il mistero di Macchia Nera]] Bill Walsh è stato co-autore di molte storie con Floyd, è grazie a questa preziosa collaborazione il personaggio di Topolino raggiunse il suo periodo d'oro. L'autore iniziò a disegnare storia più intricanti e avventurose, tra cui molti noir intensi ma, allo stesso tempo, divertenti. Esempi fantastici di quel periodo sono: Topolino e gli orfani di guerra, Topolino e la banda della morte, Topolino e l'anello di Re Mida e la fantastica Topolino contro Topolino, nella quale Walsh raggiunge il massimo livello di atmosfere noir, ma sempre interrotte da gag capaci di rompere la tensione al momento giusto. Questo periodo d'oro si conclude nel 1955, quando il King Features Syndicate commissionò Gottfredson storie autoconclusive, la prima delle quali è datata 5 ottobre 1955. Timeline dello stile Gottfredson, come molti disegnatori, ha evoluto il suo stile nel disegno nel corso dei suoi anni. In base a vari esempi presi a partire dai suoi primi lavori fino agli ultimi della sua carriera, si può suddividere il suo stile in diversi periodi i cui nomi, per facilitazione, sono ispirati a vere ere storiche. 1930: Primordiale Nella prima storia di Gottfredson, Topolino, è caratterizzato da un lungo naso e da occhi ludici, cose che lo fanno somigliare molto di più ad un topo, particolare che lentamente si attenuerà nelle sue storie successive. Esempio: * Topolino nella valle infernale (Mickey Mouse in Death Valley) 1930-33: Mesozoico Dopo il 1930, Gottfredson assunse come inchiostratore Earl Duvall e per Topolino adottò uno stile più "gonfio" e altri piccoli abbellimenti. Il disegno ha però uno stile ancora un po' sciatto, con dettagli incoerenti. Tuttavia il personaggio di Topolino è disegnato con grande attenzione ai dettagli, ma viene ancora mantenuto lo stile cartonato. Esempio: * Topolino e il bel gagà (Mr. Slicker and the Egg Robbers) * Topolino vince Spaccafuoco (In High Society) * Topolino e i due ladri (The Great Orphanage Robbery) * Topolino e i pirati (Mickey Mouse Sails for Treasure Island) 1933-36: Età Classica I Il disegno diventa più stretto. Ormai gli animali sono completamente disegnati con braccia, gambe e busto a forma di tubo e con uno sguardo sempre più snello (si noti, ad esempio, lo stile di come vengono disegnati i cavalli). Le scarpe di Topolino si rimpiccioliscono, ma l'insieme è ancora piuttosto cartonato. Esempio: * Topolino e Piedidolci cavallo da corsa (Mickey Mouse and His Horse Tanglefoot) * Topolino contro il pirata e contrabbandiere Gambadilegno (The Captive Castaways) * Topolino e lo struzzo Oscar (Oscar the Ostrich) * Topolino agente della polizia segreta (Mickey Mouse Joins the Foreign Legion) 1937-39: Età Classica II Il disegno diventa ora splendidamente realistico, i personaggi sono ancora figure di cartoni animati, ma sono molto più dettagliati e proporzionati e si fregiano di una fisionomia più "naturale". Questa fase si completa, nel 1938, con l'aggiunta di elaborate tecniche di ombreggiatura. Da sottolineare che, rispetto ai periodi precedenti, le varie comparse sono disegnate con proporzioni realisticamente umane. Esempio: * Topolino e il gorilla Spettro (In Search of Jungle Treasure) * Topolino e il mistero di Macchia Nera (Mickey Mouse Outwits the Phantom Blot) 1939-1942: Periodo Ellenistico Il disegno è molto simile allo stile del periodo precedente ma, subito dopo la storia Topolino e il mistero di Macchia Nera, il disegno diventa molto più "impermeabile", con espressioni sul volto dei personaggi molto più decise e un'atmosfera generale più espressiva. L'ombreggiatura, tuttavia non è più pesante come nel periodo precedente. Esempio: * Topolino e la lampada di Aladino (The Miracle Master) * Topolino e la barriera invisibile (The Bar-None Ranch) * Topolino e l'illusionista (Love Trouble) 1943-1946: Periodo Gotico Quando Dick Moores assunse Bill Wright come inchiostratore, Gottfredson sembrò aver cambiato, lentamente, il suo stile artistico per atteggiarsi al cambiamento di Moores. Ora i disegni continuano ad essere lisci e snelli, ma più cartonati e con più esagerazioni. Esempio: * Un'avventura di Topolino nella II Guerra Mondiale (The Nazi Submarine) * Topolino in missione segreta (Mickey Mouse on a Secret Mission) * Topolino e la casa misteriosa (The House of Mystery) 1947-1955: Neozoico Nella fase finale della carriera di Gottfredson, egli ottenne da se stesso uno stile più "controllato" e morbido, mantenendo la solita ombreggiatura, ma con personaggi che tendono ad un fisionomia più tranquilla. Anche se lo stile di base è abbastanza costante, Topolino passa attraverso un po' di cambiamenti nel 1951, ottenendo un muso più tondeggiante e i capelli in testa, che tendono a farlo sembrare più vecchio. Esempio: * Eta Beta e il tesoro di Mook (The Moook Treasure) * Topolino e la mosca Zeta Zeta (Tzig-Tzag Fever) * Topolino e l'isola Neraperla (The Isle of Moola-La) Gli ultimi anni Il 1° ottobre 1975, dopo 45 anni e mezzo di duro lavoro, Floyd ottenne la pensione dalla Disney. La sua ultima striscia uscì il 15 novembre dello stesso anno. Come ha fatto anche Carl Barks una volta ritiratosi in pensione, anche Gottfredson prese in mano gli acquerelli e si mise a dipingere, su richiesta del collezionista Malcolm Willits, le atmosfere delle migliori storie della sua carriera. Realizzerà in tutto 24 quadri, l'ultimo datato 1983. Tra i dipinti si ricordano: Topolino giornalista (1935), Topolino nella casa dei fantasmi (1936), Topolino e il mistero di Macchia Nera (1939). In questi anni riprese anche i rapporti con il disegnatore italiano Luciano Bottaro, e con gli amici disneyani di RapalloCittadina di Genova, famosa per essere la sede di due importanti trattati storici., che gli inviarono un premio in occasione dei suoi cinquant'anni di onorata carriera. Il 22 luglio 1986, dopo una lunga malattia, Floyd Gottfredson morì lasciando un'indelebile impronta in tutti gli appassionati di Topolino. Lo spirito delle sue storie, tuttavia non si è estinto, questo grazie alle splendide storie di Romano Scarpa ed altre recenti avventure scritte da Casty e disegnate dagli autori Giorgio Cavazzano e Massimo De Vita per Topolino. I personaggi di Gottfredson I nuovi personaggi aggiunti all'universo Disney da Floyd sono entrati a tutti gli effetti nella tradizione Disney: *Adamo Basettoni, il commissario della Polizia di Topolinia; *Dottor Enigm, brillante scienziato ispirato alla figura di Albert Einstein; *Capitan Radimare, anziano marinaio amico di Topolino; *Eli Squick, vecchio scorbutico avversario di Topolino; *Eta Beta, l'uomo del futuro; *Flip, l'animale di compagnia di Eta Beta; *Macchia Nera, avversario di Topolino, molto simile d'aspetto allo stesso Walt Disney; *Manetta, detective (divenuto in seguito ispettore) della Polizia di Topolinia molto sicuro delle proprie capacità; *Musone, meccanico di aeroplani amico di Topolino; *Pirata Orango, crudele e freddo dittatore; *Setter, capitano dell'aeronautica militare; *Sfrizzo de Pippis, geniale e strampalato zio di Pippo; *Spia Poeta, avversario colto e raffinato di Topolino; *Tip e Tap, nipotini di Topolino; *Topesio, rivale in amore di Topolino; e molti altri personaggi minori comparsi principalmente nelle sue storie. La particolarità che contraddistingue le creazioni di Gottfredson fu molti di essi che non trovarono successo negli Stati Uniti e dopo le avventure iniziali non vennero più ripresi né dal loro stesso creatore né da altri autori statunitensi. Particolare fortuna invece questi personaggi la trovarono in Italia, dove sono tutt'ora utilizzati come protagonisti. A Romano Scarpa va il merito di aver ripreso i personaggi di Enigm, Eta Beta, Flip e Macchia Nera, oltre ad aver approfondito e meglio caratterizzato Adamo Basettoni. Sergio Asteriti recuperò il Pirata Orango e altri personaggi minori, mentre Casty ha recentemente utilizzato la Spia Poeta. Floyd Gottfredson è stato quindi fonte d'ispirazione per numerosi artisti italiani primi fra tutti i già citati Romano Scarpa e Casty, ma anche di autori americani, come Noel Van Horn. In un certo senso, Gottfredson ha compiuto il medesimo lavoro di approfondimento e ampliamento che Carl Barks ha fatto per l'universo dei paperi. Al Lewin: un piccolo ma confusionale errore Nel 1966, lo sceneggiatore Alfredo Castelli scrisse una guida dedicata a Topolino in cui affermava che, il disegnatore delle strisce comparse dal 1940 al 1954 fosse stato un'inesistente Al Lewin, italianizzato in Al Levin. In realtà Castelli non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse Gottfredson, ma notò che lo stile del disegno era cambiato dal 1940 al 1954 rispetto a prima e suppose che il disegnatore fosse cambiato. Gli affidò il nome di Al Lewin, il nome di un personaggio nel giallo che stava leggendo. Molti credettero a quest'errore e difatti in molti volumi venne presentato come uno dei più importanti disegnatori delle storie del Topo. Tra coloro che caddero in errore ci fu persino Mario Gentilini, lo storico direttore di Topolino che nell'editoriale introduttivo alla raccolta delle storie di Eta Beta, citò questo inesistente autore statunitense.https://coa.inducks.org/issue.php?c=it/OM++419#h Vedi Oscar Mondadori #419 dell'agosto 1972 In seguito si scoprì che questo fantomatico autore di nome Lewin non era mai esistito, ma che era sempre stato Gottfredson a disegnare le storie. Tuttavia in un "recente" numero di Topolino (il 2468) nell'angolo della posta, alla domanda di un lettore su chi fosse il creatore di Eta Beta, la redazione commise l'errore di appropriarlo nuovamente ad Al Lewin e non a Gottfredson.http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Floyd_Gottfredson#Al_Lewin Pagina di Wikipedia su Floyd Gottfredson Note fr:Floyd Gottfredson sv:Floyd Gottfredson el:Φλόυντ Γκότφρεντσον en:Floyd Gottfredson Categoria:Disegnatori Categoria:Sceneggiatori Categoria:Inchiostratori Categoria:Autori statunitensi